


Dare

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dare, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Jacob confesses to Edward...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since I clearly have no self-control whatsoever, I'm posting on a bunch of new stories I have no business posting on
> 
> I'll get around to my other stories, they're just taking longer than I thought
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its charactes

Edward didn’t understand what was happening.

The vampire just stared at the shifter before him with wide eyes, standing completely frozen with his arms at his sides. Searing heat burned through his skin from the shifter pressed up against him, hands twisting in the front of Edward’s shirt as he gave the vampire a deep kiss.

Yes, a kiss.

Hence Edward’s lack of understanding.

And then the shifter pulled back, stared up at the vampire with a deep flush burning under his skin as he let out a deep breath.

“Jacob… what-“

“I love you Edward.” Jacob said quickly, almost like he was trying to get the words out before he could stop himself. “I-I’m in love with you.”

“What?”

Edward still didn’t understand.

“You’re in love with me?-“

“I-I know that we’ve never been on the best of terms.” Jacob said looking away as his flush only seemed to get darker and his hands wrung together nervously in front of him. “But I realised… I realised that the real reason you being with Bella bothered me was because I really wanted you to be with me and I just... I know you have no reason to believe me, but I just wanted you to know. I just couldn’t hold it in any longer.”

The vampire was still frozen in shock.

“And I don’t expect you to suddenly fall in love with me just because I kissed you, I just… I wanted you to know.”

With that Jacob turned around and walked away, making his way back into the forest. He was slightly worried that the vampire didn’t try to follow after him, but also immensely grateful at the same time. It was hard enough trying to keep the telepath out of his head. If Edward tried to question him on his sudden confession Jacob wouldn’t know what to say, mostly because none of it was true.

He isn’t in love with Edward.

Truth be told he still pretty much despises the leech and his parasitic family as much as he did before, that much hasn’t changed and Jacob doubted that it ever would.

Now you’re probably wondering-

“Well if he doesn’t love Edward then what was up with the kiss and the confession and all that blushing during the kiss and confession.”

The answer to that was quite simple actually.

It was a dare.

Whether the members of the La Push pack wanted to admit it or not, whether their situation would allow them to admit it or not, most of them are just teenagers. Kids really. Sometimes teenagers did stupid impulsive things for stupid reasons even if they weren’t necessarily stupid themselves.

It was Friday night when they were all hanging out at Jared’s house, talking shit and screwing around, thoroughly enthralled in the warm haze of weed. Alcohol didn’t really have much of an effect on shifters, but they learned that weed could give them a steady buzz for a couple of hours.

It was just him, Paul, Embry and Quil at Jared’s house that night. Seth and Leah were on patrol and Colin and Brady were twelve and thirteen so, enough said.

They were in the living room, talking about everything and nothing at all when the conversation inevitably drifted to the vampires. Jacob started complaining about Bella and Edward and the other wolves all simultaneously groaned in annoyance.

“I’m not high enough for this.” Jared mumbled out as he took another deep drag of the joint, letting his head rest against the backrest of the couch and let out a long stream of smoke into the air. Paul gave a half-hearted growl from his position on the floor in front of him.

“Jake c’mon man, don’t start with this shit right now.”

Jacob frowned, glancing up at his friends from where he sat with his head laying on the arm rest, “What shit?”

“Your shit with Bella and her boyfriend.” Quil mumbled out, lying flat on his back on the floor. Embry groaned as he sat up on the couch beside Jared.

“You’re always bitching about her, all day every day just bitch bitch bitch bitch-“

“It’s getting old.” Quil interrupted and Jacob gave his pack brothers a half-hearted glare, barely even paying attention to how easily Embry of all people always cursed whenever he got high.

“You guys don’t get it.”

“No, we don’t.” Jared said still staring up at the ceiling, “She doesn’t want you. She told you she doesn’t want you. Move on already, you’re getting on everyone’s nerves.”

“But, Bella… Bella said-“

“She needed you?” Paul slurred out as he pushed himself up on his arms to get a bit more comfortable against the couch, “She’s just using you dumbass.”

“Yeah I didn’t wanna say anything, cause Bella’s a nice girl and all, but she’s also totally leading you on.” Quil said propping himself up on his elbows so he looked up at Jacob, “I mean, if she really planned on leaving Edward for you, she would’ve done it by now.”

“She’s not leading me on-“

“The only time she paid any attention to you is when the leech dumped her and when she found out about the wolf thing, she asked you if you couldn’t just stop.” Paul said with a bored drawl, “You think she ever asked the leech if he could just turn it off?”

“Has she even called you since he got back?” Embry asked absently as he turned to reach out to the joint only for Jared to keep it out of reach.

Jacob frowned.

“Come to think of it,” Quil paused, “At this point, Edward probably pays more attention to you than Bella does.”

Paul let out a bark of laughter as he blindly reached forward to slap Quil on the shoulder and he totally missed, “Fuck you’re right!”

“Oh my God,” Jared said just as Embry swiped the joint from his hand and settled back into the couch, “You know what you should do, you should hook up with the vampire.”

“Fuck you.” Jacob hissed as he sank into his seat a little more only for Paul to lean forward, onto his hands and knees .

“No seriously Jake, I mean at least the leech actually notices you.”

“More to the point, you should hook up with him.” Jared said and Jacob looked up to glare at the wolf, “Fuck. You.”

“That’s a bad idea.” Embry mumbled and Quil gave a nod, “They’d probably just end up killing each other.”

“I don’t know,” Jared said staring up at the ceiling with a dopey grin, “I can kind of see it. I mean, it’s not like the leech is hideous or something. You could do worse.”

“If nothing else it’d be kind of funny.” Paul said when a smirk suddenly spread over his lips and he looked up again, “Hey, hey you know what, how about we have a little bet.”

Jacob frowned, “What kind of bet?”

“You need new parts for the rabbit, right?”

“Yeah…”

“O.K then,” Paul sat up, barely managing to keep his balance and not immediately face plant as he spoke, “I dare… I dare you to confess to Bella’s boyfriend.”

“Confess what?”

“Tell the bloodsucker that you’re in love with him.”

Jared let out a howl of laughter while Embry snickered and Quil just shook his head.

“Oh no fucking way.” Jacob hissed, “I’m not telling that leech that I’m in love with him.”

“No dude, you have to do it.” Jared said as he sat up as well, narrowly missing Embry as he swung his arm over so he could push himself up, “It’ll be hilarious.”

Quil frowned, “What if Edward gets mad. Isn’t he like a hundred years old, what if he’s homophobic or something and freaks out?”

“Or he’ll be happy cause it’ll mean that Jacob isn’t interested in Bella.” Jared reasoned and Embry frowned.

“You know it’s a little weird how invested you are in Edward and Jacob hooking up.”

“I’m just curious, I mean think about it. Isn’t weird how much attention Edward pays to Jacob. Before the newborns attacked Jake’s the only one he ever went on patrols with. He kept coming back to check on Jacob after he got hurt and he sent Jake an invitation to the wedding even though we all know Bella doesn’t want him there. I think the leech might have a little crush on our Jakey.”

“I don’t care, I’m not doing it.”

“Oh come on Jake what’s the worst that could happen? He’ll get mad and never talk to you again?” Paul asked teasingly, “I doubt he’d even get mad enough to attack you. It’s not like you actually give a shit about Cullen anyway and besides, it’s been weeks since you’ve been able to take the rabbit out right? Do the dare and I’ll pay for all the new parts you need.”

Jacob paused in thought, though his high kept him from really being able to think about the situation too deeply.

“So I just tell him I’m in love with him?”

“Yeah – No! You have to kiss him too.“

“Fuck you.” Jacob growled and Jared rolled his eyes.

“You have to, just telling Cullen you’re into him is too easy. I mean, fuck, Embry could just walk up to one of the leeches and say that he’s in love with ‘em.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Embry piped up while Jacob leaned back in his seat.

“Why are you trying to ruin my life?”

“Because it’ll be hilarious.”

“Wait,” Embry started blowing out another stream of smoke, “What if he actually believes that Jake’s in love with him?”

Paul gave a snort, “Like that’ll actually happen.”

“C’mon Jake just do it.”

Quil sighed in frustration, “Geeze, just say you’ll do it or else they’ll never let it go.”

“Alright, Alright I-… I’ll think about it.”

“You’ll think about it-”

“If I actually go through with it though and you don’t pay up then I swear to God, Paul-“

“Don’t worry, I’m good for it. I’m more worried about you wussing out at the last second. Remember, you have to kiss him or else it won’t count.”

That was a week ago, and if Jacob is being honest, he never planned on actually going through with it.

They were all kind of out of it when the dare was made and Paul didn’t bring it up the next morning. He didn’t plan on going anywhere near the leech let alone confessing to him.

But then Bella called.

She said she found out about Edward sending him the wedding invite and wanted to try and talk things out. Jacob went over, not even sure why he was going there to be honest. He didn’t want Bella marrying the leech. He knew what it would mean once they got married. Bella would turn, they’d leave Forks and he’d never get to see her again, alive or otherwise.

But there was some small part of him, that part that still loved Bella that hoped that she would somehow see the light and finally move on from Edward. It’s the part of him that had him going over to see her every day after Edward left the first time. The same part that looked after her after she jumped off the cliff, because of Edward. The same part that begged her to stay and not go running after the stupid vampire halfway across the world. The same part that gave in when Bella asked him to kiss her.

But every time Jacob would be disappointed. Every time Bella would just go running back to Edward. It’s not like he’s stupid, he knows that she’ll never choose him, but hope is a hard thing to kill.

He went over so they could talk and he was disappointed yet again.

Bella didn’t seem too concerned about patching things up. Her main concern was his presence at the wedding. She wanted to make sure that he’d be OK. In other words, she wanted to make sure he didn’t screw things up for her.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea for you and Edward to be around each other. I thought it’d be better if you just don’t come.” She said, like he wanted to go and watch her marry a bloodsucking parasite. Jacob had planned on going to the wedding but only because of Bella. Because he cared about her and if she really loved Edward so much then he should just be happy that she’s happy right?

“I still want you in my life Jake, I just don’t think having you at the wedding would be a good fit.”

Of course, of course he isn’t a good fit when Edward was around. But when the vampire suddenly broke up with her and left her alone for months then she was more than happy to have him around.

That’s the moment when Jacob realised that he was just done.

“You know what, Bella? Go to hell.”

Bella blinked back at him in shock, Jacob just turned around and walked out of the house. Too angry and fed up to even pause when he heard the girl calling out after him.

It was later that day that he saw Edward. The stupid bloodsucker was just standing there at the treaty line waiting for him. Jacob was on patrol at the time. He was still upset so he had no intention of saying a word to the vampire when said vampire spoke first.

“Bella’s upset.”

Jacob gave a snort, _‘And I should care why?’_

Edward frowned, “I thought you loved her.”

_‘Yeah, it’s funny how fast things change huh? Besides, you’re getting married right? She’s your problem now.’_ Jacob said as he turned to walk back into the forest. _‘This has nothing to do with me.’_

“Wait!” The telepath sighed, “At least tell me what happened. Bella refuses to tell me and-“

_‘And what, you figured whatever her newest damage is it has to have something to do with me?’ _

“I know she cares about you. That’s the reason why I sent you the wedding invitation. I thought you’d want to be there for her-“

_‘Yeah, well you can cancel the reservation cause I’m not going.’_

“Why?” the telepath sighed, “Is it because of me?”

Jacob just turned to stare at the vampire in silence, thinking back to all the bullshit this stupid vampire and his stupid girlfriend have put him through and then for a split-second Paul’s words came back to him.

‘_All you have to do is confess to him’_

Edward blinked, “Confess what?”

Jacob’s eyes widened like he just suddenly remembered that the vampire could read his thoughts. He took a deep breath and then suddenly he phased back into his human form.

Edward’s frown deepened as the shifter approached him, “Jacob what’re-“

“This is what’s wrong.” He said before grabbing a handful of the vampire’s shirt to yank him forward and crush their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Edward froze and Jacob resisted the urge to snort in amusement.

Now he walks through the forest, wondering what on earth had suddenly come over him only to start laughing instead. It started as a low snicker that quickly grew into a chuckle and before he knew it, he was howling with laughter.

Oh gods, they’ve finally driven him insane.

It’s the vampire’s face that got him. That look of complete and total utter shock, there are probably a million things that Edward expected him to do but kissing the vampire and confessing his love to him probably wasn’t anywhere on that list. Jacob’s laughter started to die down and he took a couple of deep breaths to try and compose himself. honestly, he hasn’t felt this good in a long time.

Between telling Bella off earlier that day and officially burning any bridge that might have existed between him and the leech, Jacob honestly felt great. He didn’t even care about the fact that he just kissed a bloodsucker. He had no intention of ever talking or even seeing Edward again and he seriously doubts that the vampire would want anything to do with him now. It occurred to him that the leech might tell Bella about what he did, but Jacob didn’t care. And not caring – not constantly putting Bella first for once felt good.

It’s over, he can finally move on.

He was a little sad, he really had hoped that things could have been different between him and Bella. But knowing that he doesn’t have to deal with her drama anymore made him feel so much better.

No more Bella, no more Edward.

This is a fresh start and honestly, Jacob couldn’t be happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was close to midnight when things took a turn.

There was this feeling, a feeling that made his skin crawl and made him feel like he was being watched.

Jacob woke with a start, taking deep gasping breaths as his eyes darted around the room until-

“Shh, calm down its just me.” Jacob almost flinched back when he noticed the shadow sitting on his bed, the only reason he didn’t is because he recognised the voice. He didn’t flinch because it couldn’t be real. There is no way, absolutely no way, Edward Cullen broke the treaty, snuck into his room and is now sitting on his bed.

The shifter reached over blindly to the bedside lamp and turned it on, only to gape at the figure he saw.

“No way.”

Edward gave a wry smile, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you Jacob.”

“How-“ Jacob sat up on the bed at a complete loss for what to do, “Why-“

“I’m sorry for barging in on you like this. I’d actually planned on calling you in the morning but I just couldn’t wait.” The vampire looked down at the space between them before moving a little closer to the shifter and Jacob watched on with wide eyes.

“What’re-“

“I can’t stop thinking about what you said after you… after you kissed me.” Edward looked up at the shifter through his eyelashes almost shyly and a feeling of dread washed over Jacob.

“Oh right,”

“I didn’t want to at first, but after thinking about it this afternoon. Thinking about what it felt like when you kissed me… I realised that I feel the same way.”

Jacob just stared at the vampire in shock.

“What?”

“I love you too Jacob. I think I’ve always loved you.” Edward said with a warm smile as he took the shifter’s hand. Jacob was still in shock; he couldn’t move an inch.

“You-you love me too?”

“Yes. God, it feels so good saying it out loud.” Edward moved even closer, cupped the side of Jacob’s face, “I love you, Jacob Black.”

“I-… how?” Jacob stuttered and Edward gave him an indulgent smile.

“I think it happened for me the way it happened for you. I think, the real reason I had such a big problem with you spending time around Bella is because I wanted you all to myself.” The telepath said stroking his thumb across Jacob’s cheek, “Every time I saw you touch or hug her it drove me insane. It’s only now that I realise that she’s the one I was jealous of, not you. But now I realise that you’re the one I want. You’re the only one I want. The one I’ve always wanted.”

Jacob gaped at the vampire, trying and failing to come up with a response only for his eyes to all but fall out of their sockets when Edward suddenly moved forward and kissed him, moving closer to give him a passionate kiss. He tilted the shifter’s head started moving over him as he deepened the kiss, with one hand moving down the teen’s chest. Jacob quickly got his thoughts together and lifted his hands to push the vampire away.

“Wait.”

Edward took in a deep breath, smiled and pressed one more soft kiss against the wolf’s lips, “Sorry, I just… you feel so good.”

“Uhm, yeah.”

That’s literally the only response he could think of. But he did need to think, he couldn’t do that with the mind reading vampire right there in front of him.

“Uhm, E-Edward… I this is all so much and I have school tomorrow-“

Edward shook his head, “Oh, no no, don’t worry Jacob I understand. You must feel so overwhelmed. That’s how I felt when I realised that we felt the same way about each other.” The vampire raked a hand through the shifter’s hair, “It’s alright and besides we have the rest of our lives to do this. We have the rest of our lives to be together.”

Jacob let out a nervous high-pitched laugh, “Yeah, the rest of our lives.”

Edward’s eyes filled with warmth, “You need time to absorb this, I understand. I’ll let you get some rest. I’d hate for you to be distracted while you’re at school. I want only the best for you Jacob, for us.”

“Yeah… us.”

“Just don’t make me wait too long my love.” Edward said when his eyes suddenly seemed to fill with something darker as his fingers caressed the shifter’s bottom lip before he leaned forward to press a short sensual kiss on his lips, “I’ve been waiting almost a century to find my true love. Now that I have you, I plan on taking full advantage of every moment we have together.” Edward leaned forward to take in the shifter’s scent along his neck and visibly shuddered, “I want ruin every inch of you. I want my name embedded under your skin.”

_‘oh my God…’_

Jacob tensed as a shiver of fear ran down his spine, just before Edward pulled back with a smile.

“But we have forever for that.” the vampire pressed one last kiss on the shifter’s forehead before he got up from the bed, “I should get going. Wouldn’t want the pack finding me here. Goodnight Jacob.”

“Uh yeah, goodnight.”

Edward smiled and disappeared in a blur. The moment the vampire was gone Jacob promptly started freaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

The next day at school, Jacob grabbed Embry and Quil and headed for the nearest empty classroom.

After Edward left, Jacob wasn’t able to sleep for so much as a minute, he was freaking out and freaking out big time. Although in his defence, being confessed to by a vampire can do that to you. He spent most of the night pacing around in his room. He wanted so badly to go out for a run to try and calm down but he didn’t want to risk running into Sam and having him read his mind on what happened. Plus, he was still wary of Edward potentially being in the forest somewhere. So he stayed in his room and freaked out till morning when he got a text.

_Good morning Love._

_I hope you have a great day._

  * _Edward_

O.K how did the vampire get a hold of his number?!

The next morning, before first period he grabbed Embry and Quil so he could freak out in front of them.

Of course, they didn’t believe him at first. But after freaking out in front of his best friends for what had to be at least ten minutes, they did. Which is when they started laughing.

Jacob glared hard at the two howling in laughter, with Embry doubled over the desk in the front row of the class and Quil almost on the floor.

“You know, I’m so glad you guys are being so supportive.” Jacob growled folding his arms over his chest while Quil looked up at him with a grin.

“I-I’m sorry Jacob we just… No way man!”

“Why would I lie about something like that?”

“Hold on…” Embry said taking in a deep breath, his face flushed and a wide grin on his face, “Why, how did he even make it passed the treaty line?”

“Does that really matter right now?”

“Wait wait wait.” Quil’s grin somehow got even bigger, “So he sneaks into your room, kisses you and tells you he loves you too?”

“Yes.”

“Well will you look at that, risking his life just to see you. Jakey here’s our very own Juliette. Like, that’s so romantic dude.”

Jacob glared hard, “I hate you.”

“Well what did you say?” Embry said as he finally caught his breath and Jacob sighed.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“You can’t say nothing, don’t lead the poor leech on Jake, don’t be that guy.” Quil joked again and Embry started laughing again.

Jacob prayed for patience, “Can you please take this seriously for just one second?!”

“Why?”

“Why?!”

“Yeah, so you confessed to him and he confessed back.” Quil said as he took a deep breath to calm himself down, “Just tell him the truth. It’s not like you care about what Cullen thinks anyway. I don’t see what the problem is. Matter of fact, why didn’t you just tell him last night?”

“I don’t know. I panicked, alright?” Jacob growled in frustration and started pacing. “He was just, suddenly there and he starts talking about how much he loves me and then he fucking kisses me and then he’s all _‘I want my name embedded under your skin’_ and I-“

“Wait. He actually said the words _I want my name embedded under your skin_?” Embry asked in disbelief and Jacob nodded, “That’s super creepy Jake.”

“Well how do you think I feel?!”

“How would he even do that?”

“How do you think?”

Embry suddenly flushed, “…oh…”

“OK, OK let’s just calm down.” Quil said raising his hands in a placating manner, “Granted that is really creepy, but Edward can’t actually be serious about this Jake. I mean, what about Bella? They’re getting married soon. After all the shit they’ve been putting everyone through because of their relationship, do you really think he’d just call it off like this?”

Jacob paused as Embry spoke, “Did he even say anything about Bella last night? He would’ve told you if he dumped her, right? If he was really serious about this.”

“That’s a good point.”

“My money’s on Cullen just messing with you. He’s a mind reader, right? He probably figured out that it was a dare and he was trying to get some payback. We all know that he can read whatever he wants from us as long as he pushes hard enough, even from you and Sam.”

Finally Jacob let out a heavy sigh, “You’re right.”

“It’s probably fine.” Quil said with a shrug, “Honestly though, you gotta give it to Edward. Breaking the treaty and putting on the creepy stalker vampire act. That’s commitment to a joke.”

“Do you think we should tell Sam about it?”

Jacob sighed again, “Probably, if I don’t tell him he’ll find out the next time we phase. I’ll go see him after school. Hopefully he won’t be too pissed off. Stupid fucking parasite. I oughta kill him.”

Embry gave a snort, “We should probably get back to class first.”

They went to class and the rest of the day was uneventful. Jacob was able to relax and forget about it all for a while. Although Quil and Embry told Jared and Paul at lunch about what happened and he had to endure some teasing from them as well. But they all agreed that Edward was probably just trying to trick him. It couldn’t act mean anything, I mean, how could it?

After school, they didn’t go see Sam immediately. Jacob decided that he’d need some retail therapy if he was going to shake off the stress from the night before and since Paul still owed him for coming through with the prank; they decided to head out to Forks instead.

It was fine at first, everything felt normal. It felt good. Jacob picked out the parts he needed while Paul bitched about how expensive the parts for his _piece of shit car_ really were. They joked and messed around. Just as they were loading into Jared’s pickup, a car suddenly pulled up right beside them and Jacob froze when he was hit with the scent of vampire. But not just any vampire.

“Jacob!”

Jacob turned and barely had a moment to react when Edward’s arms were suddenly wrapped around him and the vampire had his nose buried in the shifter’s neck.

“I missed you.”

Jacob froze, but he wasn’t the only one.

Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul were all staring at the vampire in shock. Jacob didn’t make a move as he was wrapped in that cold embrace not until the vampire pulled back and gave him a bright smile.

“What’re you doing in Forks?” He looked down and saw the bag and the exhaust pipe sticking out of one of them, “You needed new car parts? You should’ve called me, I would’ve loved to go shopping with you.”

“I-… Actually, Paul um… he bought, I mean he owes me so-“ He was still so shocked that he could barely focus. It was all so bizarre.

“Paul?” the vampire said in a flat tone his gaze flickered up to the other shifters and his lips pursed together in a tight line, “If you needed something, you could’ve just asked me Jacob. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, love.”

“OK! This was funny at first but now it’s just disturbing.” Jared said loudly before giving his pack brother a pointed look, “Jacob?”

Jacob took in a deep breath and pushed the vampire away.

“Look, whatever this is needs to stop.”

Edward frowned, “Jacob, what’re you talking about?”

“I’m talking about this, whatever this weird shit is.”

“What-“

“I get it OK, you figured it out and now you’re pissed and you’re trying to get back at me. You did it. You freaked me out. I learned my lesson. I’ll never go near you and Bella again.” Jacob turned to walk away, only for Edward to grab his arm and turn him back.

“Jacob. I don’t know what you’re talking about. How did I freak you out? Did I do something wrong or-“

“Can you just give it a rest already? I’m not buying it leech bag. I mean really, you haven’t even mentioned Bella yet and that right there is a red flag all on its own-“

“Bella? That’s what this is about?” Edward’s frown melted away into a smile, “I wanted to talk about Bella but I wasn’t sure how. Your relationship with her and mine with her and ours it’s just… it’s all so complicated.” The vampire then leaned in and pressed a kiss on Jacob’s cheek, the shifters all gaped. “But you’re my only priority Jacob. I actually wanted to talk with you about it first. I didn’t want you to get blindsided once it came out but, if you’re ready then so am I.”

Jacob blinked, “Ready for what?”

“I’ll do it right now.”

“Do what?”

Jacob tensed up when Edward suddenly leaned in and kissed him again, this time on the lips before he pulled back with a smile, “God, I love you. You still feel so good. I’ll come see you later.”

Edward got into the car with a warm smile on his face as he started pulling out of the parking lot. Jacob’s eyes went wide when it clicked.

“Wait, hang on! You’re not seriously breaking up with her are you!”

Edward probably heard him but he didn’t respond. The Volvo pulled out into the street leaving five very shocked shapeshifters behind.

Paul spoke first, “Holy shit… Dude, this is bad.”

“It’s so bad. I mean, _you still feel so good_?” Embry said and Jared kept staring after the car.

“Did you see him? He looked at you like Sam looks at Emily.”

“Or like you look at Kim.” Quil supplied and Jared glared at him.

“No, he wouldn’t.” Jacob said softly and Embry swallowed hard.

“What if he does?”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Jake-“

“It’s like you said; after all the shit he and Bella have been going through... This has to be some kind of joke.”

“What if it isn’t?”

Jacob paused and shook his head, “No way. You’ll see, the leech is just fucking with me. Let’s just get back before Sam blows a fuse.”

They got back to the reservation and headed over to Sam’s but he wasn’t there. Emily said that he went out to the woods with Collin and Brady for patrol. He decided that he’d just tell Sam about what happened when it’s his and Jared’s turn to relieve them.

He got home, made himself a couple of sandwiches and camped out in front of the TV. Billy wasn’t home, but Jacob figured that he was probably busy with council stuff so he wasn’t worried. It was about an hour later when Sue’s truck pulled into the driveway and he could hear his dad come up to the door before it opened.

“Hey!” He called out, eyes still glued on the TV, “I made some extra sandwiches if you want some.”

Billy came into the room and gave his son a tired smile, “We both know you’ll polish ‘em off before I even get started. It’s OK, I’m not really hungry right now.”

Jacob looked up at his father and frowned, “Something wrong?”

Billy paused, “Yes and no? I was at Charlie’s earlier when Cullen decided to drop by and pay Bella a visit.”

Jacob tensed and forced a scoff, “The leech is always hovering around her. You get used to it.”

“He didn’t just come to hover today.” Billy sighed as he took off his hat and set it down on the couch, “He broke up with her.”

Jacob sat up, “What? No way.”

“I’m serious, Broke off the engagement and everything. Bella lost it, Charlie kicked him out. She was still crying when I left.”

Jacob’s mind was in chaos, “Did he say why?”

“Something about finding a different destiny, realising his true feelings. I don’t know. Does it even matter?” Billy shook his head before giving a soft smile, “It’s not a bad thing, at least we managed to save one person from those vampires. And hey, maybe Bella will finally get over him this time.”

Jacob didn’t say anything to that. Billy gave his arm a pat before going over to the kitchen. “On second thoughts maybe I’ll grab a sandwich, need something to pick me up.”

Billy left the room Jacob just sat there when his phone suddenly buzzed on the coffee table and he reached over to pick it up. It was a message.

_It’s done. I’m so glad it’s over with._

_I can’t wait to start the rest of our lives together_

  * _Edward_

“This is really, really bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Edward's got it bad
> 
> Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! thanks for the reviews
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

It was time for patrol. Meaning that it was time to phase. Meaning that Sam would find out about what happened weather he liked it or not. All things considered, it would just be better if Jacob told the alpha himself. So he did and predictably enough, Sam wasn’t pleased.

“Let me get this straight.” Sam started as he rubbed his temples in frustration, Jacob sat across from him on the couch in Sam’s living room. Emily was out and Jacob was grateful for that much. The less people know about the situation the better.

“You told Edward Cullen, a vampire, that you’re in love with him and because of your confession; not only did this vampire break the treaty so he could get to you, but he also broke off his engagement to Bella so you two could be together?”

Jacob’s face was flushed with heat, he didn’t want to answer the question but he didn’t have a choice.

“Yeah.”

“Jacob… Jacob, what the hell?”

“I swear I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

“What did you think was going to happen?”

“Nothing! I didn’t think that… I had no idea that the stupid leech actually had feelings for me.”

Sam just stared back at him for a moment in silence, not blinking once before he spoke. “Do _you _have feelings for him?”

“What? Of course not! It was just a stupid dare-“

“Yeah well clearly Cullen doesn’t think it was just a dare.” Sam shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. “O.K you need to fix this.”

Jacob paused with a frown, “Fix it how?”

“Go to the vampire, tell him the truth.”

“I tried that already-“

“Clearly you didn’t try hard enough. Go talk to Cullen, tell him the truth and make sure it gets through.” Sam said clearly as he got up from his seat, “And take Jared and Quil with you.”

“What for?”

“Edward broke off his engagement to Bella because he thinks you’re in love with him. There’s no telling how he’ll react when he realises this whole thing was a dare. It’s just safer to have backup.” Sam sighed before growling in annoyance, “And don’t ever pull some stupid shit like this again. When I told you to stay out of Bella Swan’s drama, I meant for you to stay away from her leech too. But instead you confess to the leech, and break off their engagement-“ Sam rubbed his temple again, “I’m getting a headache.”

“Sam-“

“Talk to Cullen and end this.” Sam said with finality.

“Wait, Sam.”

“What?”

“Does Billy… Are you going to tell him?”

Sam paused to look up at the teen, “As long as you tell Cullen the truth then I won’t have to say anything.”

Jacob let out a sigh as he nodded his head when Sam spoke again.

“I don’t like keeping things from Billy, Jacob.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the pack-“

“You’re his son. When Billy asked me to take the role of alpha he didn’t just do it so La Push could have an alpha, he did it because he wanted someone who could look out for everyone in the pack. Especially you.”

“Sam-“

“Look, I know this stuff with Bella and the Cullens is complicated, but for everyone’s sake stay away from them. Ever since you’ve been getting mixed up with her it’s been one shit storm after another. Now you’ve gone and started something new because you were trying to get under Cullen’s skin.”

“I didn’t-“

“Jacob, I find it hard to believe that you’d do something like this in the name of a prank. You’re not stupid Jake and you’re not this reckless.” Sam said clearly, with his eyes fixed on the teen beside him. Jacob had to look away. “It’s time to let Bella Swan go and move on.”

Jacob just kept staring down at the carpet beneath his feet only to look up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. Jacob took in a deep breath.

“I already decided to let her go, it’s the whole reason I went through with the stupid dare in the first place.”

“So you thought kissing her boyfriend was the best way of cutting ties with her?” he could hear the amusement in the alpha’s voice and Jacob couldn’t help but scoff.

“Bella and I got into a fight before it happened, I was just so fed up with all this shit that when I saw Cullen I just-“

Jacob trailed off and Sam let out a sigh, “You were angry, I get it. But that’s even more reason to stop all of this and move on.” He gave Jacob’s shoulder another squeeze, “Go see Cullen. Tell him the truth and we’ll all move on, alright?”

Jacob dragged a hand through his hair, “Yeah.”

“Hey, when you get back you can have the rest of the night off.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_‘Meet me at the border in five minutes’_

He sent Edward a text and the leech replied almost immediately.

_‘Whatever you want’_

Jacob rolled his eyes at that one.

He waited at the border, Jared and Quil flanked his sides. For the moment they’d cut the jokes. They actually stopped joking that afternoon after the scene that went down at the store.

Jared and Quil both had imprints. They knew what soul bonds looked like, how they felt and both were convinced that something was seriously wrong with Edward.

_‘It’s not just that he seems like he’s actually in love with you’_ Quil said through their link, the brown wolf moving so he was lying down with his head on his paws as they waited for the vampire to arrive, _‘He was… he looked so-‘_

_‘So what?’_ Jacob asked and Jared let out a huff.

_‘He was happy. Genuinely happy, like relieved’_

Jacob shifted uncomfortably, _‘What does that mean?’_

_‘It means you’re screwed’_ Jared said and Quil’s head gave a tilt.

_‘No, no it doesn’t, it just means,’_ the wolf sighed, _‘It just means this might be harder than you think it’s going to be’_

The russet wolf looked over to this pack brothers and Jacob paused only to look up when he felt and heard the vampire approach.

Quil sat up and Jared moved closer to Jacob’s side just as Edward came walking through the barrier of trees into the clearing.

The vampire was dressed the same as he had been that afternoon when he saw Jacob in Forks.

“Jacob.” A bright beaming smile broke out over the vampire’s face and Jacob resisted the urge to squirm as Edward came closer. The vampire stopped to look at him just a few feet away.

“It’s strange, it feels like so much has happened; I almost forgot what you look like in your wolf form even though I saw you like this yesterday.” Edward then looked over to the other two and his lips twitched down into a frown. “Hello Quil and… Paul?”

The wolves shared a look before Jared huffed out a grunt.

_‘It’s Jared.’_

Edward gave a sheepish smile, “Right, I apologize. I never really got the chance to memorise all your names, I suppose now I have a reason to try.” He looked over to Jacob and smiled as he said this. Quil huffed.

_‘Wow’_

Jacob shook his head, _‘Alright, let’s get this over with. Lee… Edward, we need to talk’_

“About what?”

_‘About what happened yesterday, when I kissed you.’_

Edward frowned as he looked over to the other wolves, “Do they need to be here for this?”

_‘Yeah. Yes.’_

“Why?”

_‘Edward, I…’ _Jacob took in a deep breath and let it back out, the large brown wolf twitching a bit in discomfort before he finally blurted, _‘I was lying.’_

“About what?”

_‘About everything. I’m not in love with you, alright. I’ve never been in love with you. I don’t want to be with you. It was all a lie’_

Edward just stared back at him in silence, his facial expression completely unchanged and Jacob pushed on.

_‘Look, I’m… sorry. I wasn’t trying to lead you on, I swear. I didn’t think you’d believe me and I know you’re probably going to be pissed because I kissed you and-‘_

Jacob was so lost in his own ramblings he almost didn’t notice when Edward moved forward until he put a hand on his head, patting the wolf’s head and running his fingers through russet fur. Quil and Jared tensed only to whine in confusion when the vampire smiled.

“Silly puppy, I already know.”

Jacob blinked_, ‘What? You know?’_

“Of course I know.” Edward’s smile grew in amusement, “I’m a telepath, remember?”

Jacob fell silent and Quil stepped forward, _‘If you already know then why-‘_

“Is it absolutely necessary for them to be here?” Edward asked, glancing over to Quil for a moment, something unpleasant passing over his eyes, “I’d prefer it if we could discuss this in private.”

_‘We’re not going-‘_

_‘Go.’_ Jacob said cutting Jared off and the wolf edged closer.

_‘But Jake-‘_

_‘Just go, I’ll catch up with you later’_

Concern filled Quil’s eyes and Jared huffed in frustration. Jacob on the other hand, hadn’t moved since Edward first touched him.

_‘Jake-‘_

_‘I’ll be fine, so go’_

The wolves hesitated before Quil nudged Jared with his nose.

‘_Fine, we’ll meet you back at Sam’s’_

The wolves turned and walked back into the forest, Edward’s eyes following them as they left.

_‘Alright they’re gone.’_ Jacob said stepping back and out of the vampire’s grasp, _‘How long have you known?’_

The vampire shrugged, “Since you kissed me.”

_‘Since I kissed you-‘_ Jacob paused, _‘If you knew, then what the hell was that shit last night and at the store-‘_

Edward’s head gave a tilt, ‘‘I think I already explained everything I needed to last night.’’

_‘Excuse me?’_

“I love you, Jacob. You’re the one I want, not Bella.”

Jacob just stared back at him in shock.

_‘Huh?’_

“I’ve been having doubts about Bella and I, for a long time now. Since I decided to pursue a relationship with her, I was attracted to her. She’s a lovely girl but when I’m with her it always feels like there’s something missing. It always felt forced.” Edward smiled, “But when you kissed me, everything about it felt right, nothing felt out of place. I was upset of course, when I read your mind and realised the real reason behind your actions. Then I realised that you’d presented me with a golden opportunity.”

_‘I… I don’t-‘_

“I’m actually a little disappointed that you stopped playing along. You’re adorable when you’re panicking.”

_‘What?’_

“Its fine, it’s better this way. It’s better that we don’t have any secrets between us.” Edward said as he kept running a hand through Jacob’s fur, “How long do you think it would take to finish negotiations between us and the council? I don’t want to keep breaking the treaty but I hate not being able to see you when I want.”

‘_Hold on, you knew about everything… the whole time and you were playing along’_

“Yes.”

_‘And now, what you think now that the truth’s out something’s going to happen between you and me?’_

“Why wouldn’t it?”

_‘I-… Wow. You’re crazy. You’re actually insane.’_

“What do you mean?”

_‘Look leech, even if you’re telling the truth and you think that you’re actually in love with me-‘_

“_Think _I’m in love with you?”

Jacob ignored him, _‘I’m not in love with you. I don’t have feelings for you.’_

“I know.”

‘_Then what-‘_

“Jacob, what do you know about vampire mates?”

_‘What-‘_

“When a vampire finds their mate, they stay with them forever they never leave their side. There’s this connection that forms between them and anchors them together, making it impossible to stay away from each other. From what I understand its similar to how imprinting works for wolves.”

_‘What does that have to do with-‘_

“I didn’t realise it at first, maybe it’s because of the fact that you’re a shapeshifter. Maybe it’s something else. All I know, is that when you kissed me, I felt something that I’d never felt before. Something that made my connection to Bella seem pale in comparison.” Edward took a step forward, “Something that I have no intention of losing, under any circumstances whatsoever.”

Jacob’s eyes went wide as he was wracked with shock, he started shifting back without realising it and was soon stepping back in his human form as he stared at the vampire in confusion.

“I don’t have feelings for you.” Jacob said clearly and Edward smiled as he reached out to touch the shifter’s cheek.

“That’s irrelevant.”

“Excuse me?”

“At least not for the time being. I think right now we should focus on the wedding.”

“_Wedding_?”

“My sisters have already started on the preparations but it would be better to involve the reservation as well. You’ll need to tell the pack about our engagement-“

Jacob smacked the vampire’s hand away, “Whoa! We are not engaged! I am not marrying you! What the actual fuck is happening right now?!”

“Of course, we’re getting married.”

“No, we are not.”

“Yes, we are.”

“No we’re not.”

Edward’s smile grew as he moved closer to the shifter, “Yes, we are.”

There was something in the vampire’s tone. Something that made him pause. Something that had alarm bells screeching loudly in his head.

Jacob’s arms fell at his sides, his blood ran cold.

“What did you do?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all hanging out on Sam’s porch. The alpha was less than pleased when Quil and Jared came back without Jacob, but he seemed to accept it when they told him that Jacob told them that he’d be fine.

Jacob was usually pretty responsible. He usually didn’t make stupid decisions so he wasn’t worried. If the teen said that he’d be able to handle Edward on his own then Sam was willing to trust him with at least that much.

The whole pack was at Sam’s, hanging out on the porch when they suddenly caught the sickeningly sweet smell of bleach.

“What the hell…” Paul said as he got up off the porch and they all looked up, frowning in confusion.

There was Jacob, walking towards the house in nothing but his cut-offs with Edward Cullen by his side.

“Jake?” Embry said with a frown just as Sam came out of the house and stepped onto the porch.

“Jacob, what’s going on?” Sam asked as he stepped off the porch just as the two teens stopped in front of the house.

“Sam… I-“ Jacob cut himself off, he looked away and swallowed hard. Edward reached out to wrap his arm around the shifter’s shoulders. The shifters all tensed at the movement, including Jacob as the vampire leaned in towards the shifters ear.

“It’s alright, love. It’s time they know.”

Jacob took in a deep breath and his jaw clenched as he looked up at the alpha and looked him right in the eye.

“Sam, Edward asked me to marry him.”

“He what-“

“And I said yes.”

The wolves froze, Sam all but gaped.

“Jacob, what are you talking about?”

“I love him. We’re getting married.” Jacob said and the wolves all just continued to stare in shock. Edward just smiled, pulling Jacob in even closer to press a kiss on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kudos to those that guessed that Edward was just playing along. Now as for this chapter, he really is in love with Jacob, but there is another reason for the whole marriage thing.
> 
> Anyway please review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> For reasons unknown I just love messing with Jacob
> 
> Please review


End file.
